A Warner Love Story
by xXAnimaniacsPrincess07Xx
Summary: Hello, everyone! I'm still on my Animaniacs kick and I wanted to make another story on them but with my two favorite characters in the show, Yakko and Wakko! This will be a YakkoXWakko story and it will be set after their show was off air. RATED T FOR HARDISH SLASH! DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ! Wakko will be narrating a little so NO FLAMES PLEASE! Thanks! xXAP07Xx
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN YAKKO OR WAKKO (I wish I did *evil smile*) OR THE WARNER SISTER. ALL RIGHTS GO TO WARNER BROS!

What would happen if you kissed your own brother? This is what would happen….

It all started when my siblings and I lost our jobs at Warner Bros. We were thrown out, forced to live on the streets looking for food and a place to stay. Me and Dot were sad to be out of a job but happy to be FREE but Yakko on the other hand was very upset so I asked him "What are we going to do Yakko?" He just answered me saying "I don't know Wak... I just don't know…" We were homeless, tired and hungry. Dot was getting sick from being outdoors for too long and we needed to find somewhere to live or at least stay for a few days. We searched and searched but came up short, so now we actually had to live on the streets. We begged but no one cared about us Warners. One night we robbed a store just for food and medicine for Dot. Now here is the interesting part of my story, on our expedition for looking for a home us to live I started having major feelings for Yakko because he was so determined to find us a place. One night in an abandoned house on a street in Burbank, I just couldn't control myself and I wanted to kiss him so badly. Yakko was busy planning our next place to stay and was not paying attention to me or Dot so I went for it. Yakko was pacing and when he sat down; I leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. After a few seconds, we separated and breathed softly. Yakko looked surprised and got up. I was embarrassed and looked away. Not only that but Dot saw the whole thing, looked at us, smirked and gave us the "I saw what you did" look. [CAUTION EPIC KISSING SECNE COMING] All of a sudden, Yakko came to me and kissed me again and this time with feeling. He started to tug on my shirt and kiss me more; I was breathing hard and started to give in to him…. When we separated, we were breathing hard and tired. We both then passed out from all that kissing. The next day, we acted like last night never happened and went on our way. Our sister would not let it go and she kept talking about it. When we made to a hotel, we are very happy. Once inside, we were FINALLY going to live somewhere. We paid the hotel manager enough money (that we stole) to let us stay at least 3 weeks. So we were finally home. [CAUTION ANOTHER EPIC KISSING SECNE] Later that night, my instincts kicked in and I kissed Yakko again and this time he pulled my shirt off and kissed me on the neck and then my chest. I was letting him do this to me. (Luckily, Dot was at the pool so we were all alone) I finally let myself go and he just kept kissing me and I was letting him.

End of Part 1! Don't worry I'll finish the story! 3


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN YAKKO OR WAKKO (I wish I did *evil smile*) OR THE WARNER SISTER. ALL RIGHTS GO TO WARNER BROS!

What would happen if you kissed your own brother? This is what would happen….

It all started when my siblings and I lost our jobs at Warner Bros. We were thrown out, forced to live on the streets looking for food and a place to stay. Me and Dot were sad to be out of a job but happy to be FREE but Yakko on the other hand was very upset so I asked him "What are we going to do Yakko?" He just answered me saying "I don't know Wak... I just don't know…" We were homeless, tired and hungry. Dot was getting sick from being outdoors for too long and we needed to find somewhere to live or at least stay for a few days. We searched and searched but came up short, so now we actually had to live on the streets. We begged but no one cared about us Warners. One night we robbed a store just for food and medicine for Dot. Now here is the interesting part of my story, on our expedition for looking for a home us to live I started having major feelings for Yakko because he was so determined to find us a place. One night in an abandoned house on a street in Burbank, I just couldn't control myself and I wanted to kiss him so badly. Yakko was busy planning our next place to stay and was not paying attention to me or Dot so I went for it. Yakko was pacing and when he sat down; I leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. After a few seconds, we separated and breathed softly. Yakko looked surprised and got up. I was embarrassed and looked away. Not only that but Dot saw the whole thing, looked at us, smirked and gave us the "I saw what you did" look. All of a sudden, Yakko came to me and kissed me again and this time with feeling. He started to tug on my shirt and kiss me more; I was breathing hard and started to give in to him…. When we separated, we were breathing hard and tired. We both then passed out from all that kissing. The next day, we acted like last night never happened and went on our way. Our sister would not let it go and she kept talking about it. When we made to a hotel, we are very happy. Once inside, we were FINALLY going to live somewhere. We paid the hotel manager enough money (that we stole) to let us stay at least 3 weeks. So we were finally home. Later that night, my instincts kicked in and I kissed Yakko again and this time he pulled my shirt off and kissed me on the neck and then my chest. I was letting him do this to me. (Luckily, Dot was at the pool so we were all alone) I finally let myself go and he just kept kissing me and I was letting him.

End of Part 1! Don't worry I'll finish the story! :3 I'm sorry of the first part is ultimate crap, This is my first YakkoXWakko fanfiction so yeah... I'm going to rewrite this and hopefully make it better for you all! :)

Part 2: Hopefully this part will be better!

After a couple of hours, Yakko and I stopped and where breathing very heavily so I  
said "Yakko?" Yakko answered "Yes?" I finally said "I love you… do you love me? Yakko said "I do love you, I love you so much Wakko. Then he kissed me again.  
Later, Yakko went to go get Dot and we all were going to watch a movie. During the movie, I was holding Yakko's hand and leaning my head on his chest while Dot was on the other side sleeping.  
Yakko put Dot to bed, then came in my room and closed the door. Yakko said "Hey Wak… do you want to try going "all the way"? I answered "Only if you want to" Then; Yakko came over and slowly took my shirt off and kissed me. He  
pushed me down gently and kissed my neck, chest and my stomach. I was nervous but I was enjoying Yakko kissing me. I was breathing hard and quietly while Yakko kept loving me. I was starting to fall asleep but Yakko was still on me until I just let myself go again and give in to him. Yakko kept "kissing" me until 2am then we both were asleep. The  
next morning, Yakko was up getting ready to go out while I sat on the bed  
watching him with amazement. Dot was up watching TV when she asked "Yakko, where are you going?" Yakko answered "I'm going to get breakfast for us, Wakko want to come? I said "Sure!" So I put my  
shirt back on and followed Yakko to the door. Yakko told Dot not to go ANYWHERE and to keep the hotel door locked until we came back. Dot agreed and went back to watching Looney Tunes. When  
we got back Dot was still watching Looney Tunes and eating a bagel. So, Yakko and I sat down and ate breakfast  
with Dot watching TV.

End of Part 2:

Please review! I will except any reviews good or bad! xXAP07Xx


End file.
